Prank Wars
by AmyPond28
Summary: This is a Matt/Karen fanfiction NOT an 11/Amy one. Matt and Karen compete in a prank war! Fluff! Wow I'm bad at summaries, ok.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction so please be honest and leave a review of chapter 1!

I do not own these people I just wrote the story!

Matt's POV

**So it begins…**

I woke up to a loud bang on the door of my trailer.

"Oi! Giraffe limbs! Filming in 5!" Yelled Karen.

"Mmmkay." I replied groggily, snuggling back under the covers.

"Penny in the air…"

What did she mea- Wait, did she say FIVE?

"FIVE MINUTES!?" I screamed, leaping out of bed and hurling open the door to my trailer. There she was, all red-hair and long legs, hair and makeup fully done and wearing a smug smirk on her face.

"You'll never prank me again, will you Smith?"

"Wha-? Oh. OH." I had changed all her contact names last night. "Oh, shit, no, I won't. How… my alarm…"

"Turned it off while you were filming last night" She said with a cackle. "Chop-chop! Don't want to keep Mr. Moffat waiting, do we?"

"I could just strangle you sometimes Kaz."

"Ah, come on. You love me really." She said, and ran off.

Yeah I do, I thought, that's the problem.

Yes, you heard me right. I fancy Karen Gillan. Now I know what you're thinking, You've known her for almost 3 years and you still haven't grown a pair and asked her out? No, I haven't. I only know that's what you're thinking because that's what I was thinking as I ran up the stairs to change. I hurriedly pulled on my Doctor costume and raced down to the makeup department.

Lizzie is in charge of makeup and she gasped when she saw me.

"Matt! You know filming starts in 2 minutes right!?" She said, slamming her cup of coffee down and yanking me into a chair.

"No, really? I just ran down to purposely rumple up my costume." I panted.

"Don't worry, you're always on time, I think Steven will forgive you this time."

I flash her a grateful smile as she starts on my makeup.

"So what happened anyway? Why didn't you wake up?"

"Long story. I played a prank on Karen last night, and she got her revenge."

"Ha! I could kill her sometimes, but then what would we do without her, 'eh?"

She frantically did my makeup and hair, and I checked my watch every 30 seconds. I was officially 8 minutes late when Lizzie finally said "Alright, you're done."

I ran to the studio and over to Steven, who lectured me for a minute and then finally let Karen, Arthur and I 'Go over our lines' for 2 minutes before we started filming.

"You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." I say through gritted teeth

"Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like." She said loudly as a cover and then whispered "That's what you get for changing everyone's name on my phone to 'Less fabulous than Matt'"

"Excuse me?" Said Arthur "I believe that I am 10 times more fabulous than you. THERE COULDN'T BE LIFE FORMS IN EVERY CUBE, COULD THERE?"

"Yeah, and I believe in flying badgers" I flung back at him. "I DON'T KNOW, AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE NOT KNOWING." I called out.

"What happened anyway? How did you get back at him?" Arthur asked Karen

"She turned off my bloody alarm clock" I said grudgingly.

Karen stifled a laugh. "Well, fair's fair, you really should've seen his face this morning Art."

"Ahem? Fair's fair? This isn't the end Gillan, just you wait."

"Alright, everybody," Ordered Steven from a megaphone "Doctor Who Series 7, Episode 4: The Power of Three, Scene 3 take one. And, ACTION!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge is so sweet.**

We went through the scene over and over again because I kept messing up. Karen said it was because I was still half asleep, but it wasn't that. I've liked her since day one, but it's never distracted me or got in the way of filming like it did that day. I would be mid-line when I had to look up at her and just seeing her stunning red hair, or her gorgeous brown eyes, and I would completely forget what I was saying. When Steven called for a 10 minute break, Arthur pulled me aside.

"You like her."

"I what? Who? Wh-"

"Save me the dramatics. You fancy Karen. Seriously dude, could it be any more obvious."

At first I was going to deny it, but then I thought, what the hell. May as well just tell him. "Is it really that obvious?" I cringed.

"Well it won't be to her, women," He sighed and shook his head. "They can never tell when we fancy them. Something to do with self-esteem… Anyways why don't you just ask her out?"

"Why don't you just ask Liz out then? Not that simple, is it?" Arthur's had a massive crush on Lizzie this past year.

"That's because Liz and I barely even talk, you and Kaz are something else. You laugh, talk and tease each other all the time! Besides, she's already seen you naked" He sniggered

"Oh for God's sake not this again, it was one time! I should never have told her where I keep the spare key to my trailer."

He laughed.

"What're you laughing at then?" Karen walked over.

"Oh nothing, never mind." I said. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Awe, come on. Tell me!"

"I was just reminding Matt about The Incident."

"Oh." She said. She started to blush too.

"Ha! Look at you both! I'm gonna go get a drink" Arthur laughed. He walked about 3 steps and then stood behind Karen mouthing 'Ask her out'.

Karen sighed. "Arthur, Matt's looking above my head again. Stop making faces behind my back."

He ran off before she could turn around.

"I will get you back for this, you know that right?" I said.

"Ooh, are you challenging me to a prank war Smith?"

"Are you accepting?"

"Course I am. Bring it on!"

"Oh I will, you can count on it."

Karen's POV

A few days later I got my script for the next episode. Matt, Arthur and I had agreed to meet at the Blue Box Café on set to start to learn the lines so I texted them both.

_Blue box 2?_

Matt replied in less than a minute

_Sure, c u there._

It took Arthur an hour to reply, but when he did he said he couldn't make it, so I told Matt it would just be us.

When I got to the Blue Box I ordered a drink and started to flick through the script a bit. There was some really cringey stuff in there. Apparently I had to kiss Matt AGAIN. It was bad enough back in 2010 when we didn't know each other all that well, but now? It would be horrendous.

Matt arrived "Fashionably late"as he liked to call it (He arrived at 2:05).

"Have you seen this!?" I started ranting before he even sat down

"Or, 'Hello", as we sometimes say."

"We have to kiss again!"

"Yeah, I saw. But have you seen the plot behind it?" He made vomit noises

"I know, right? Amy breaks up with Rory, sure, but then she," I glance at the script to find the exact quote "'Realises that it was always the Doctor, and Rory got in the way of that.' Please, I thought we were over the whole Love Triangle thing."

"So did I. So did everyone. No offence to Steven but I don't really think the Whovians will like this all that much."

"Yeah, will I be like 11's Rose? Rose was meant to be special, the only one the Doctor loved, it wasn't meant to be that there was a Rose for every Doctor."

We ranted like this for about half an hour before we finally got down to actually practicing the script (Inserting our own snide remarks and sarky comments that the Doctor and Amy always shared.) After around 2 hours we decided to finish up and I headed back to my trailer, where I practiced my lines some more.

A week later we had just finished filming the episode before the one where Matt and I were meant to kiss, and since we were ahead of schedule we decided to start filming that episode early.

"New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet." Matt said his line, but that wasn't his line? The first line was mine, and it had nothing to do with New York.

"Cut!" Said Steven. "Karen… Line?"

That was when I noticed Matt was smirking.

"Uh, Steven? I think there's been some kind of mix-up. I've got the wrong script." I handed it to him and he frowned.

"I've never seen this script before in my life. Where did you get it?"

"It was posted to me, just like all the other scripts were."

And just like that Matt burst out laughing. And I remembered that there was a prank-war going on. And my stomach sunk down way below the ground to join my dignity.

"Oh my god. Matt, was this…"

He was laughing too hard, so he just nodded.

"What? What is it?" Steven asked.

"Matt mailed me this fake script as a prank."

"Why?"

"Prank war!" Matt gasped between laughs.

"Ah. Well could you avoid pranks involving work from now on? We do have a schedule to follow." He handed me the real script. "And Karen, you have got an awful lot to learn tonight."

I swear I'm gonna kill him.


End file.
